Dragon Age Aedan's Tale
by N7withpride
Summary: Aedan Cousland didn't take life seriously. When his family is betrayed, he begins to change that stance. When he meets a red headed chantry girl with a disposition much like his was, maybe his trust will return. Rated M for Language and Mature themes and references.


**Hey loyal fans! Sorry I haven't written much! I just got a new computer, so it's been hectic. Happy New Year all! What better to start a new year than a new story?! Here it is, Dragon Age ****Aedan's Tale****! The character is the one from the mountain trailer for Origins for looks, and will get that gear when he becomes a warden. The other things will be revealed as the story goes on. The story will not go the exact same, it will be a little different. Now, we begin!**

The soldiers were out near the castle, conversing. Some were saying goodbyes to family, others talking to eachother over pints, and so forth. Aedan Cousland, noble son of Teryn Bryce Cousland, walked through the crowds of men in his Heavy Chainmail armor. He was a warrior, using sword and shield. He greatly wished he could fight with the soldiers, but he dismissed the very thought.

The soldiers were going to go fight Darkspawn, hideous monsters made by the blight. When a blight comes around, the Darkspwan are lead by an Archdemon, an old god that looks like a dragon.

Aedan was summoned by his father, Bryce, to see him. He entered the room to see Bryce and Arl Howe speaking.

"Ah, pup, there you are! I trust you remember Arl Howe?" Bryce asked as his on walked in.

"Of course, father," Aedan responded.

"Hello, young Aedan. You know, my daughter Delilah asked for you."

"Delilah is much younger than I."

"Trust me, son. As you get older those years matter less and less."

"But enough about that, pup," Bryce interjected. "Pup, I summoned you sor a reason. You are to be taking over the castle while I am gone. I need you to tell Fergus Howe's men are delayed."

"Yes, father," Aedan said, disappointed.

"I know you wish to fight, but you must stay here. Someone must guard the castle. Now, send Duncan in."

Duncan, the Grey Warden, walked in. He had an air about him that only Wardens had. Aedan was awed in his presence, and barely kept his mouth closed.

"Duncan is a Grey Warden, and is recruiting for the Grey Wardens. He is to be treated as an honored guest, pup."

"I must sya I would much like to recruit your son into the Wardens, if you approve." Duncan stated. Aedan was about to speak when Bryce interrupted.

"Honored as I am, that is not going to happen. Unless you wish to conscript.." Bryce started.

"Of course not. Us wardens don't have many allies, I would hate to give us more enemies."

"Now, father, give me one good reason why I SHOULDN'T join the Grey Wardens." Aedan interjects.

"This discussion is over, Aedan. I'm sorry, but you aren't going to be fighting. Go give Fergus my message, please."

"Of course, father." Aedan then left the room.

Aedan was walking when Ser Jory, a friend of his, stopped him.

"Aedan, there you are! I've been looking for you! Your mabari is in the larder, and Nan is upset! Your mother sent me to have you fix the issue!" Ser Gilmore exclaimed.

Aedan sighed, a smirk on his face. "Ahh, good old Rex. I'll go fetch him, but I have-"

"No buts, your mother commanded me to make sure you do this first. Would you like to aggravate your mother?"

"That is very true, Gilmore." Aedan said with a hearty laugh. "Let's go." And with that, Aedan walked to the kitchen.

Nan was looking at the door. "That dog, I swear that'll be my next meal.." She then turned and saw Aedan walk in. "BOY, GET OVER HERE! Get your dog, now!"

"Calm down, nan. I've got it! Don't worry about it." Aedan said, laughing.

"Boy, what will it take to get you taking things seriously. Now get that dog!" Nan then shoved Aedan into the larder.

"Hey boy, let's go. Nan's mad again." Aedan said to the dog.

"Hey, do you hear that? Sounds like rats." Gilmore said, looking around.

"Must be big rats." Aedan said as he drew his sword from the sheathe on his hip.

"I never understood how you could have your sword on your hip. It's very different." Gilmore says as he draws his sword from off his back.

"I'm used to it." Aedan grabs his shield from off his back as a swarm of rats flood in. Aedan stabs one with his blade as Rex eats two. Gilmore sweeps his sword across two of them and Aedan stabs one and kicks another.

"Well, that's done," Aedan says, a smirk on his face. "We've killed tonight's dinner, Gilmore, time to cook!"

Gilmore laughs. "We should tell nan about the rats." They walk out of the Larder and nan walks over.

"there they are, I bet he ate all the roast, too. Dirty dog."

"actually, the only thing he ate were the large rats in your larder," Aedan says, a smug look on his face. "I guess you owe Rex an apology."

"I bet he lured them in there. Dirty mongrel." Nan mutters.

"Well, I'm off. See ya later, nan." Aedan says, nodding to Ser Gilmore as he leaves, beginning to hear nan talk to Gilmore about the old bedtime story she told them.

Aedan walked with his dog up the ramp, where he walked to his mother, who was talking to an older woman, a young girl, and a young man.

"I see my son has handled the mabari issue. You remember Lady Landra, right?" Eleanor Cousland asked.

"Of course. Nice to see you again, my lady." Aedan says.

"Nice to see you again. You know my son, Dairren. You two dueled, if I recall correctly." Lady Landra stated.

"And you beat me quite handily, as I recall. Good to see you again, my lord."

"You're being modest, you almost had me. Lucky for me, I know quite a bit about hand to hand combat." Aedan said, rubbing the back of his head and smiling.

"And this is my lady in waiting, Iona." Lady Landra said, pointing to Iona.

"Hello, my lord. I—it's nice to meet you." Iona said, shyly.

"I think she has a crush on your boy!" Landra stated, teasingly.

Aedan smiled at Iona. "Maybe we should talk alone sometime?"

"As you wish, my lord," she said shyly.

"Well, we're going to go rest now. We shall see you tomorrow." And with that, Landra, Dairren, and Iona left the ramp.

"It's good to see you, pup." Eleanor said, hugging Aedan.

Aedan hugged his mother. "I really should go see Fergus."

"Of course. I love you, pup. You know that, right?"

"I love you, too, mother." Aedan says, letting go and walking to Fergus' room.

Aedan walked in while Fergus was saying goodbye to his wife.

"You two are nauseating me," Aedan says with a smirk.

"Once you get a woman in your life, you'll understand brother," Fergus said, luaghing.

"I'll take my freedom, thank you." Aedan stated.

Fergus laughed. "I wonder what kind of woman it will take to settle you down, brother."

"I'm going to miss you, brother. Good luck out there," Aedan says/

"And I you. But no darkspawn is going to be a match for me!"

"Of course not, husband. But I'm still worried," Oriana, Fergus' wife, states.

"Don't. I'll be fine," Fergus says calmly.

"Father says you must leave without him. The arls men are delayed." Aedan says, changing the subject.

"Oh. Well then I must be going." Fergus begins. "I'm going to go say goodbye to mother and father."

"Goodbye, Fergus. Come back soon." Aedan says as he hugs Fergus. Then, Aedan walked to his room, and to bed.

**That's the intro! Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it's so long! Later chapters won't be! Please review, and if you like it favorite!**


End file.
